ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Titan characters
List of non-canon characters from Star Trek: Titan. Main characters ;Captain William T. Riker : Commanding officer of the Titan. Human male. :Previously served as the XO of the USS Enterprise E. ;Commander Deanna Troi : Senior Counselor / Diplomatic Officer. Human/Betazoid female. :Previously served as Counselor of the Enterprise E. Other characters ;Commander Christine Vale : Executive Officer of the Titan. Human female. :Previously served as Tactical Officer on the Enterprise-E. ;Lieutenant Commander Nidani Ledrah : 1st Chief Engineer. Tiburon female. ;Commander Xin Ra-Havreii : The Designer of the and 2nd Chief Engineer after Lieutenant Commander Ledrah's death in The Red King. Efrosian male. ;Shenti Yisec Eres Ree : Titan s Chief Medical Officer. Pahkwa-thanh male. ;Commander Tuvok : Tactical / Second Officer. Vulcan male. :Previously served as Tactical Officer on the . ;Lieutenant Commander Ranul Keru :Unjoined Trill assigned as both tactical officer and security chief aboard ''Titan''. Since Second Officer Tuvok came aboard, Keru has kept his security post, but relinquished the tactical position to Tuvok. :Previously assigned to stellar cartography aboard ''Enterprise-E.'' :First appeared in TNG's Star Trek: Section 31 Rogue. :Also appeared in the ''Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 2 book series, performing a role as Trill Guardian on leave from Starfleet.'' ;Lieutenant Commander Fo Hachesa : Kobliad male. ;Lieutenant Commander Jaza Najem : Senior Science Officer. Bajoran male. deceased killed in Star Trek Titan: Sword of Damocles ;Lieutenant Commander desYog. Skorrian. ;Lieutenant Alyssa Ogawa : Chief Nurse. Human female. :Previously served as Nurse on the Enterprise E. ;Noah Powell : Alyssa Ogawa's son, age 7. Human male. ;Lieutenant Kershu : Nurse. Edosian female. ; 2nd Senior Science Officer Lieutenant Melora Pazlar : Stellar Cartographer. Elaysian female. :Previously served as Stellar Cartographer on Deep Space 9. ;Lieutenant Sariel Rager : Senior operations officer. Human female. :Previously served as flight controller on the Enterprise D. ;Lieutenant Bowen Radowski : Transporter Chief. Human male. ;Lieutenant Gian Sortollo : Security guard. Human male. ;Lieutenant Feren Denken : Security guard. Matalinian male. ;Lieutenant Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa : Security guard. Andorian female. :Previously trained as a cadet at Starfleet Academy alongside Deep Space 9's Nog. (Marvel/Paramount comic series.) ;Lieutenant Kekil : Biologist. Rigelian Chelon male. ;Lieutenant Eviku : Xenobiologist. Arkenite male. ;Lieutenant Chamish : Ecologist. Kazarite male. ;Lieutenant Tylith : Engineer. Kasheeta female. ;Lieutenant Junior Grade Rriarr : Security guard. Caitian male. ;Lieutenant Junior Grade T'Lirin : Security guard. Vulcan female. ;Ensign Aili Lavena : Flight Controller. Pacifican female. ;Ensign Olivia Lambert Bolaji : Shuttle Pilot. Human female. ;Ensign Koasa Rossini : Engineer. Human male. ;Ensign Paolo Rossini : Engineer. Human male. ;Ensign Mordecai Crandall : Engineer. Human male. ;Ensign Savalek : Botanist. Vulcan male. ;Ensign Kenneth "Kent" Norelis : Astrobiologist. Human male. ;Ensign Ichi : Science Officer. ;Ensign Waen : Bolian female. ;Ensign Kuu'iut : Relief tactical officer. Betelgeusian male. ;Ensign Tasanee Panyarachun : Engineer. Human (Thai) female. ;Chief Bralik : Geologist. Ferengi female. ;Chief Axel Bolaji : Flight Controller. Human male. ;Cadet Zurin Dakal : OPS Officer-in-training. Cardassian male. ;Cadet Orilly Malar : Exobiologist. Irriol female. ;Cadet Torvig Bu-kar-nguv : Engineer. Choblik male. ;Counselor Pral glasch Haaj : Tellarite male. ;Huilan : Assistant counselor. S'ti'ach male. ;Onnta : Medical officer. Balosneean male. ;Shelley Hutchinson : Security guard. Human female. ;Se'al Cethente Qas : Astrophysicist. Syrath. ;K'chak'!'op ("Chaka") : Computer Specialist, enlisted. Pak'shree female. ;Ebriscentil : Titan s cook. Civilian. Ktarian male. ;Scot Bishop-Walker : Bartender. Civilian. Human male. ;Chwolkk : Engineer. Horta male. ;Dennisar : Security Officer. Orion male. ;Lonam-Arja : Sensor technician. Grazerite male. ;Okafor : Security guard. Human male. ;Ensign Kuu'iut : Betelgeusian cs:Postavy v Star Trek: Titan